Arcturus Mengsk
Konfederacja Terran (do 2489 roku) Sekcja Dominium 33. Dywizja Szturmowa (do 2489 roku) Rebelianci z Korhalu (2489-2491) Synowie Korhalu (2491-2500) Dominium Terran (od 2500 roku) |Zawód = Marine (wojskowo, dawniej) Poszukiwacz złóż (w cywilu, dawniej) Głowa dynastii Mengsków (od 2489 roku) Lider rebeliantów z Korhalu (2489-2491) Lider Synów Korhalu (2491-2500) Imperator Dominium Terran (2500-2505) |Aktor głosowy = James Harper (angielska wersja językowa) Andrzej Blumenfeld (polska wersja językowa) |Status = nie żyje }} Arcturus Mengsk - były oficer Konfederacji pracujący w cywilu jako poszukiwacz złóż, syn wolontariuszki Katherine oraz konfederackiego senatora Angusa Mengska, kochanek Juliany Pasteur i ojciec Valeriana. Po pacyfikacji Korhalu - jego rodzinnej planety - i śmierci całej rodziny został liderem Rebeliantów z Korhalu, zaś gdy Ci zaczęli rosnąć w interplanetarną grupę rebeliancką - Synów Korhalu. Prowadził aż do 2500 roku otwartą wojnę z Konfederacją Terran dzięki potajemnemu wsparciu ze strony Protektoratu Umojańskiego i Kombinatu Kel-Moriańskiego - dwóch frakcji pokonanych w Wojnach Gildii przez rząd z Tarsonis. Pod maską szlachetnego wyzwoliciela terran spod plutokratycznej oligarchii Starych Rodów doprowadził do wyzwolenia wielu planet, a gdy 08 grudnia 2499 roku Pierwsza Wielka Wojna zaczęła się zniszczeniem przez protosów Chau Sary oraz inwazją zergów na Mar Sarę i całą terrańską przestrzeń uratował mieszkańców Mar Sary oraz doprowadził do dołączenia do Synów Korhalu Milicji Mar Sary, przemianowej na Komandosów pod dowództwem szeryfa planet Jamesa Raynora. Początkowo Raynor wspierał Arcturusa, gdy jednak ujawnił prawdziwą twarz doszło do rozłamu. Przy pomocy nadajników psionicznych zwabił zergi i wyrżnął za ich pomocą całą planetę, a kiedy protosi chcieli ratować mieszkańców Mengsk posłał swoją zastępczynię - porucznik Sarę Kerrigan - by ich spacyfikować, co zrobiła, lecz Arcturus zostawił ją na pewną śmierć z rąk zergów. To sprawiło, że Raynor zebrał swoich Komandosów, kilka z oddziałów Synów Korhalu oraz ocalałych Konfederatów i założył organizację rebeliancką znaną jako Rekieterzy Raynora. W następstwie tego ogłosił się imperatorem nowo powstałego Dominium Terran, równie opresyjnego rządu co jego poprzedniczka. Udział w wydarzeniach na Tarsonis ukryto, sam natomiast ogłosił koniec wszelkich ludzkich waśni na Korhalu i rozpoczął zakrojoną na szeroką skalę akcję jednoczenia - nawet w postaci pacyfikacji - ludzkich planet w celu walki z obcymi. W czasie Wojny Szczepów został obalony przez Flotę Ekspedycyjną Dyrektoriatu Zjednoczonej Ziemi i musiał współpracować z Artanisem i Raynorem, którzy sami zmuszeni zostali do niełatwego aliansu z Królową Ostrzy - zainfekowaną przez zergi Kerrigan, o istnieniu której Mengsk był kompletnie zszokowany. Gdy Wojna Szczepów zakończyła się ponowną jednością Roju Zergów ogłosił, że zwyciężyło Dominium. Przez następne 4 lata w trakcie Zimnej Wojny zmuszony był do walki z Rekieterami Raynora, zbrojeniem się na walkę z niepodległymi już Umoją oraz Morią oraz przygotowaniem na kolejny konflikt z protosami i zergami. W 2504, gdy wybuchła Druga Wielka Wojna, Dominium nie było w ogóle gotowe, przez co zmusił wojska do wycofania się na Centralne Światy, pozostawiając Obrzeża samym sobie. W wyniku tego ludzie zaczęli popierać coraz bardziej Rekieterów, zwłaszcza gdy wyszedł na światło dzienne jego niecny udział w upadku Tarsonis. Równie ciężkim okazał się dla niego moment, gdy jego własny syn - Valerian - nie tylko przy pomocy połowy floty Dominium i Rekieterów pokonał zergi na Char, ale również deinfekował Kerrigan i stanął w obronie Jima i Sary. Wściekły dążył do zabicia Kerrigan. Zamiast tego schwytał Raynora, którego następnie ogłoszono zabitym, podczas gdy był więziony. Wściekła Sarah wróciła wobec tego do zergów, a następnie zadała przy ich pomocy znaczne straty imperatorowi, a następnie wyzwoliła Raynora i połączyła siły z Rekieterami, w tym z Valerianem jaki należał po wydarzeniach na stacji Skygeirr. Ostatecznie w bitwie o Korhal poległ w we własnym pałacu z rąk Kerrigan, którą o mało co nie zabił artefaktem Xel'naga, jednak dzięki Raynorowi ta uniknęła takiego losu, następnie zabijając Mengska za zdradę i za wymordowanie całej Tarsonis. Historia Wczesne życie Arcturus Mengsk urodził się w Styrling, stolicy planety Korhal, pod koniec 2460 roku, jakieś 29 lat przed zbombardowaniem planety. Tak jak Raynor znany był z łamania prawa i życia na krawędzi, jednak był też przedstawicielem Starych Rodów, potomków kapitanów okrętów, jakie niegdyś ruszyły na misję kolonizacyjną i jacy pokierowali osadników ku przyszłości. Jego guwernant, Achton Feld, parę razy stracił siły, a ojciec wielokrotnie ganił młodego Arcturusa. Uzyskiwał najlepsze wyniki na wszystkich szkołach. Pewnego razu jednak postanowił pójść do akademii wojskowej, gdyż interesowały go militaria. W tamtym czasie stosunki między Tarsonis, Morią i Umoją zaczęły się pogarszać coraz bardziej. Był jednym z najzdolniejszych studentów akademii w Styrling. Pewnego wieczoru odkrył w internecie materiały mogące skompromitować rektora uczelni. Kiedy miał odebrać dyplom opublikował na całej sali nagranie. Na uczelni wybuchł protest, a rektor odszedł ze stanowiska. Mimo tego wydarzenia odebrał dyplom z wyróżnieniem i wstąpił do armii. Po zakończeniu nauki wstąpił do korpusu marines i piął się błyskawicznie po szczeblach hierarchii. Za zdolności przywódcze mianowano go przywódcą 33. Lądowej Dywzji Szturmowej pod dowództwem kapitan Angeliny Emilian. Gdy wybuchły Wojny Gildii młody Mengsk walczył bezpośrednio na froncie. Wtedy ukazał swoją bezwzględność - z zimną krwią posłał wielu żołnierzy konfederackich na pewną śmierć i zabił zarówno żołnierzy Kombinatu Kel-Moriańskiego jak i górników stawiających opór, a naczelnika zmusił do poddania się, pod groźbą rozstrzelania wszystkich pozostałych wraz z nim i całą kolonią, na co kierownik placówki natychmiast ogłosił że się poddaje. Przełożeni nie byli z tego dumni, lecz pogratulowali Mengskowi wykonania zadania. Podczas jednej z przepustek wyruszył na Tyrador IX, gdzie spotkał Julianę Pasteur, córkę senatora umojańskiego Ailina Pasteura. Pewnego dnia parę zaatakowali buntownicy, jednak Arcturus rozprawił się z nimi w pojedynkę. Młodzi wówczas nawiązali krótki, acz burzliwy romans. W międzyczasie awansował na dowódcę oddziału i wziął udział w wielu bitwach. Wtedy spotkał też Horacego Warfielda, którego uczynił swoim porucznikiem i stał się z nim szczerym przyjacielem. Wódz rewolucji thumb|288px|Mengsk na propagandzie Synów KorhaluPewnego dnia jednak, w roku 2489, odszedł z armii i zajął się profesją poszukiwacza złóż. Przez wiele miesięcy natrafiał na nieudane inwestycje, aż w końcu natrafił na bogate złoża minerałów. Sukces doprowadził do wzbogacenia się jego oraz jego spółki. Jednak wkrótce sukces został przyćmiony przez wiadomość z Umoji, z domu Pasteurów. Kiedy tam dotarł powitali go Ailin z żoną i Juliana, której towarzyszył pewien dziewięcioletni, blondwłosy chłopiec o miłej twarzy. Kiedy się spytał Juliany kto to jest był zszokowany odpowiedzią - chłopiec nazywał się Valerianem Mengskiem. Doszło do kłótni w pewnym momencie, kiedy pozostali sam na sam. Młody wówczas syn Arcturusa podsłuchał kłótnię rodziców. Juliana broniła swojego syna, nazwała go czułym i miłym chłopcem, jaki odziedziczył urodę i czułość matki oraz mądrość i odwagę ojca. Mengsk się wściekł w pewnym momencie i zarzucił Pasteur, że wychowała "słabego, zniewieściałego mola książkowego". Słowa te zabolały Valeriana, który wiele następnych dni pozostawał blisko matki. Przysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej nikt, nawet jego własny ojciec, nie nazwie go w taki sposób. Przysiągł być dobrym człowiekiem oraz stać się lepszym niż jego ojciec, u którego dostrzegał skłonności do tyranii. Tydzień później w UNN doszły go słuchy o tym, że na Korhalu wybuchł bunt po śmierci jego ojca, który otwarcie skrytykował Konfederację za korupcję, oligarchiczne rządy oraz łamanie praw obywateli. W rezultacie rząd wysłał setki krążowników z głowicami klasy Apokalipsa, które spaliły lasy, unicestwiły miasta, zabiły cztery miliony ludzi oraz zmieniły Korhal w nuklearne pogorzelisko. Ci co przetrwali kontynuowali walkę z Konfederacją. W rezultacie tych wydarzeń Arcturus, Juliana i Valerian byli jedynymi przedstawicielami dynastii. Zebrał kogo się dało i ogłosił w internecie narodziny Synów Korhalu - paramilitarnej grupy rebelianckiej, jaka pacyfikację uznała za ludobójstwo i była gotowa niemalże na wszystko, byle tylko obalić tyranię. Do rebeliantów ściągnęły tłumy, nie tylko z Korhalu, ale też z planet kel-moriańskich i umojańskich, wielu marines, oficerów marynarki czy nawet Duchów. Rebelia ogarnęła cały sektor. Mar Sara i pierwszy kontakt W pewnym momencie Arcturus natknął się na tajny ośrodek badawczy Konfederacji na planecie Vyctor 5 o nazwie Fujita. Rebelianci postanowili go zbadać, gdyż mieli zamiar znaleźć broń lub jakieś tajne akta. Znaleźli tam liczne laboratoria konfederackie, gdzie naukowcy badali, jak się okazało, tajemnicze stworzenia, jakie nazywali ksenomorfami. Tam odnaleźli dane badawcze, że ksenomorfy to obca rasa, która wykazuje elementy inteligencji. W pewnym momencie Mengsk odnalazł Sarę Kerrigan - osobę, jaka zabiła jego ojca. Nieprzytomną przeniósł na Hyperiona, swój okręt flagowy, a następnie kazał zniszczyć placówkę. Na pokładzie usunął Kerrigan inhibitor neuronalny, implant cybernetyczny uniemożliwiający jej samodzielne, nieograniczane przez przełożonych myślenie oraz umożliwiający czyszczenie pamięci. Tam pozwolił jej stać się Duchem Synów Korhalu, teraz samodzielnie myślącą oraz podejmującą decyzję niezależnie od przełożonych. Za swoje zasługi uczynił ją swoją asystentką i awansował na porucznika. W pewnym momencie usłyszał o wiele większym niebezpieczeństwie - obcych. Tajemnicza rasa znana jako protosi przybyła na Chau Sarę i oczyściła ją ze wszelkich oznak życia. Tymczasem na drugiej planecie odkryto innych obcych, których nazwano zergami. Mengsk skontaktował się z naczelnikiem, który zgodził się skorzystać z pomocy rebeliantów w ewakuacji Mar Sary. Do Arcturusa przystał zarówno on jak i jego przyjaciel, szeryf Jim Raynor. Wkrótce kazał im zinfiltrować Placówkę Jacobsa, gdzie miały znajdować się tajne dane sieci Konfederatów. Po ewakuacji uciekli z Mar Sary by zobaczyć jak asymilujące wszystko zergi zostaną unicestwione przez protoską flotę. Raynor i naczelnik, podobnie jak ich ludzie, rozczarowani poczynaniami rządu z Tarsonis, zdecydowali się dołączyć do Synów Korhalu, widząc w Mengsku reformatora oraz idealistę. Antiga Większa Synowie Korhalu przybyli później na Antigę Większą. Wysłał Raynora oraz porucznik Kerrigan by pomogli zbuntowanym kolonistom. Siły wysłane im przez Mengska miały na celu zniszczenie jak najszybciej konfederackich oddziałów pacyfikacyjnych, które wyruszyły zdławić bunt oraz zniszczyć buntowników. Zniszczenie sił otworzyło drogę do dalszej rewolty na planecie. Oligarchiczne oddziały wpadły w chaos, zaczęła się nerwowa komunikacja. Wkrótce potem jednak do Mengska dotarł komunikat że Norad II - krążownik generała Edmunda Duke'a, którego Arcturus, Jim i były naczelnik Mar Sary doskonale znali - został zaatakowany przez zergi i rozbił się na planecie. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Mengsk rozkazał Raynorowi i jego ludziom wyruszyć na miejsce katastrofy, aby uratować Duke'a. Choć niechętnie przystał na propozycję korhalskiego rebelianta zgodził się na ewakuację z terenów zainfekowanych przez zergi generała i jego ludzi. Wkrótce potem Arcturus wysłał ERK z nadajnikiem psionicznym i silną eskortą do bazy Konfederatów nieopodal ich własnej. Okazało się, że urządzenie może przyciągać sygnałem psionicznym zergi z promienia 25 lat świetlnych, co pozwoliło wykorzystać obcych przeciwko wojskom rządu. Zadanie to wykonane zostało dosyć szybko dzięki działaniom porucznik Kerrigan. Gdy zergi zaatakowały Synowie Korhalu ewakuowali się z planety, a potem przybyły protoskie okręty, jakie oczyściły planetę tak jak Chau Sarę i Mar Sarę poprzednio. Ich następne cele czekały, coraz więcej planet było infekowanych przez Rój i oczyszczanych przez protosów. W tym czasie Jim i Sarah zaczęli tworzyć zgrany duet. Mengsk szybko zrozumiał, że łączyło ich po pewnym czasie coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń, co pamiętał z czasów swego romansu z Julianą. W tamtych czasach kazał swojej rodzinie ukrywać się by nie znaleźli ich agenci Konfederacji. Ludobójstwo Tarsonis Podczas kolejnych sukcesów w marcu 2500 roku siły Arcturusa wleciały do systemu gwiezdnego Tarsonis, stołecznej planety Konfederacji. Ich celem był szturm na planetę. Mengsk wysłał Duke'a na pokładzie Norada II, aby zniszczył system obrony planetarnej w Nowym Gettysburgu. W pewnym momencie jednak, kiedy Edmund wykonał zadanie oznajmił że nadajniki zostały zabezpieczone, rozstawione i włączone. Kerrigan otwarcie spytała kto zezwolił na użycie nadajników, na co odpowiedział Arcturus. Sarah odparła, że wykorzystanie jednego nadajnika było już złym pomysłem, lecz wykorzystanie wszystkich naraz oznaczało wyrżnięcie planety. Raynor i Kerrigan apelowali go rozsądek i przemyślenie decyzji, na co korhalski rebeliant odparł, że przemyślał już tą decyzję i wszyscy mają swoje rozkazy i powinni je wykonać. Połączona moc sprawiła, że na planetę trafiły niemal wszystkie zergi z sektora, a za nimi - protosi. Tassadar, egzekutor floty, rozkazał zabezpieczyć terrańskie osady i wybić zergi. Dla Synów Korhalu działanie to wydawało się tylko próbą zniszczenia planety, a Mengsk widział w tym możliwość ucieczki Konfederatów. Wysłał więc porucznik Kerrigan aby wyeliminowała protosów. Jimem zaczęły jednakże targać znaczne obawy odnośnie zdrowego rozsądku Arcturusa oraz Kerrigan, która wykonała rozkaz. Kiedy jej bazę zaatakował Rój wówczas Mengsk podjął straszliwą decyzję - dopełnić zemsty. Rozkazał opuścić planetę, na co James nie mógł przystać. Wyruszył ratować Kerrigan, lecz było już za późno. Nikt nie przeżył, a na dodatek ciała Sary nie można było znaleźć. Raynor zabrał swoich Komandosów a następnie okrzyknął, że Mengsk dopuścił się ludobójstwa. Jego wiadomość przechwyciło kilku konfederackich oficerów i racjonalnie myślących Synów Korhalu. Rebelianci zrozumieli, że Arcturus przejął władzę. Ogłosił swoim żołnierzom, że dobrze się spisali i że to jeszcze nie koniec, gdyż nowe imperium zaczyna dopiero powstawać. Raynor okrzyknął że do diabła z nim, na co Mengsk nie mógł uwierzyć i że niech nie próbuje mu się sprzeciwiać, bo zbyt wiele poświęcił aby to zaprzepaścić. Ten wypomniał mu pozostawienie Kerrigan. To przelało czarę goryczy. Arcturus powiedział, że nikt go nie powstrzyma w jego dążeniach, czy to Raynor, Konfederacja, czy protosi i że albo będzie tym sektorem rządzić albo dopilnuje, aby był garścią popiołu. Ponad 400 ludzi, w tym eks-naczelnik Mar Sary czy Matt Horner podążyli za Jimem i powołali Rekieterów Raynora, zabierając również Hyperiona - flagowy okręt Synów Korhalu. Mengsk przysiągł, że Raynor będzie cierpiał, po czym go zabije, tak jak Kerrigan. Dominium oraz imperator thumb|240px|Arras z Arcturusem Mengskiem, jako imperatorem DominiumNiedługo później Mengsk powołał swoje imperium - Dominium Terran. Synowie Korhalu razem z planetami byłej Konfederacji powołali je do życia, po czym zjednoczyli Protektorat i Kombinat. W oczach wielu ludzi oligarchia zmieniła się w monarchię absolutną. Wielu przystało do Raynora, lecz większość wolała walczyć w imię nowego imperatora. Arcturus obwołał się zbawcą ludzkości i zapowiedział że terranie przetrwają wyłącznie zjednoczeni pod jednym sztandarem, a wszyscy którzy się nie podporządkują są zdrajcami ludzkości. Swoją stolicę powołał w Augustgradzie, nowo wzniesionym mieście stołecznych Korhalu, następnie zmieniając je i całą planetę w jedną z najlepiej rozwiniętych i najbardziej zurbanizowanych Planet Centralnych. Na Obrzeżach wprowadził władzę kilku rozmaitych oficerów, aby stłumili wszelkie tendencje separatystyczne. Przy proklamacji zapowiedział odzyskanie Tarsonis i Char ze szponów zergów oraz wygnanie protosów z terrańskiej przestrzeni. Ponadto zamierzał pozbyć się Starych Rodów. Wysłał swoje Duchy, aby zlikwidowały wszystkich nielojalnych Konfederatów. Generała Duke'a mianował swoim głównym dowódcą polowym, a żeby się go pozbyć kazał ruszyć na Char, gdzie odebrano silny sygnał psioniczny, niemalże potężniejszy niż wtedy, gdy połączona siła nadajników wezwała zergi na Tarsonis. Ludobójstwo zatuszował, wmawiając ludziom bajkę, że tak naprawdę zergi zaatakowały ten świat zupełnym przypadkiem, a on wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, zajmując miejsce tego, który przysiągł nie dopuścić do drugiego takiego wydarzenia i ocalić rodzaj ludzki. Duke dotarł na Char, spotykając siły protosów i Rekieterów. Arcturus rozkazał się ich pozbyć razem z zergami. Jednak rebelianci stawili opór siłom Duke'a, a na planecie okazało się, że oddziały Dominium muszą walczyć nie tylko z siłami Imperium Protosów, lecz także z wygnańcami - Mrocznymi Templariuszami. Ci drudzy, podobnie jak chłopaki Raynora, byli rebeliantami i wyrzutkami ze swojego imperium, jednak podczas gdy bunt Jima wynikł z działań autorytarnych Mengska oraz jego przysiędze zemsty rebelia Nerazimów była efektem przyjęcia Khali jako jedynej akceptowanej przez tą rasę drogi. Wkrótce wszystkie grupy zaatakowane zostały przez Rój Zergów. Oddziały Dominium zostały zmuszone do odwrotu, pozostawiając na pastwę losu Nerazimów, siły Imperium oraz Rekieterów. Jednakże Raynorowi pomógł protoski dowódca - Tassadar. Był to ten sam jaki wydał rozkaz mający na celu uratowanie Tarsonis w trakcie jej ludobójstwa. Tassadar i Raynor zawiązali sojusz z przywódcą Mrocznych Templariuszy - Zeratulem - licząc na pokonanie zergów. Siły Dominium w trakcie wycofywania się zostały jednak zaatakowane przez zerga o potężnej mocy psionicznej, przypominającego terrańską kobietę, jaka rozniosła większość sił Duke'a. Generał jednak zdołał się wycofać ze swoim garnizonem i w porę założyć bazę na dalekich pustkowiach Char. Mengsk poznał głos i twarz postaci - Kerrigan. Okazało się, iż zergi jej nie zabiły, lecz zabrały ze sobą i zainfekowały, a potężny odgłos jaki słyszał to był jej psioniczny krzyk. Arcturus, wiedząc jakie zagrożenie niesie zainfekowana wydał nowe instrukcje odnośnie faktu dotyczącego zergów. Również propaganda miała branie - w publicznej opinii zrobił fikcję, że zergi zaatakowały placówkę duchów, Konfederacja pozwoliła jej uciec do Roju, a ta stała się Królową Ostrzy. Mengsk przysiągł dokończyć niedokończone sprawy. Jednak wkrótce siły Dominium odkryły, że na Char nie ma istoty kierującej Rojem - Nadświadomością - jak równiez Tassadar, Zeratul i Raynor zniknęli. Arcturus zaczął więc przygotowywać się na najgorsze. Wojna Szczepów W ciągu następnych miesięcy dowiedział się dzięki swoim agentom, że zergi zaatakowały ojczyznę protosów - Aiur - a następnie że Tassadar zabił Nadświadomość. Raynor, Zeratul i Artanis ewakuowali obcych. Wkrótce doniesiono mu, że na Braxis, nowo skolonizowanej lodowej planecie, atak przypuścili protosi i Kerrigan. Niedługo potem zagadkowo stanęli na orbicie w trakcie ucieczki z planety. Siły Mengska odkryły, że na orbicie jest duża ilość terrańskich okrętów, jednak ich profil i konfiguracja nie odpowiadały żadnej ze znanych mu grup terran. Na ich czele stał Aleksander, z którego następnie przemówił wiceadmirał Aleksiej Stiukow. Na przechwyconej rozmowie odkrył, że Ci terranie pochodzą z planety uważanej obecnie za mit - Ziemi. Nowy rząd ziemski nosił miano Dyrektoriatu Zjednoczonej Ziemi i przybył aby podbić Dominium i wszystkie inne terrańskie kolonie. Mengsk przeprowadził pełną mobilizację w całej terrańskiej przestrzeni, wiedział, że ma przed sobą jedne z lepiej wyszkolonych i wyposażonych oddziałów. Nim mu się to jednak udało DZZ przejął Braxis i Stocznie Dylariańskie, a także nawiązał kontakt z Konfederackim Ruchem Oporu, z jakim wszedł w sojusz. Wywiad Dominium ustalił, że na jego czele stoi Angelina Emilian, była przełożona Arcturusa, a ich celem jest ustanowienie na powrót Starej Konfederacji. Wkrótce potem miała miejsce bitwa o Korhal. Mengsk osobiście stanął na czele obrony. Użył głowic nuklearnych oraz pozostałych jeszcze okrętów do obrony planety stołecznej. Ze swojego pałacu w Augustgradzie kierował obroną, jednak lepiej wyszkolone i wyposażone oddziały Floty Ekspedycyjnej DZZ zdołały przedrzeć się przez obronę i dokonać szturmu na pałac. Mengsk zostałby aresztowany przez DuGalle'a, gdyby nie przybycie w porę sił protosów i Rekieterów, którzy uratowali go ze względu na starą znajomą Raynora i Mengska. Arcturus natychmiast uciekł z nimi na Aiur, a potem przez wrota w miejsce, gdzie DZZ nie mógł ich dorwać. Tymczasem Ziemianie spotkali się ze zdradą - Duran tak manipulował wydarzeniami, że doprowadził do śmierci Stiukowa, a DuGalle o mało co nie zniszczył zakłócacza psionicznego przez swoje złe decyzje oraz sabotaż Samira Durana, któremu tak wierzył. Wkrótce Gerard przejął dzięki temu urządzeniu i stymulantom władzę nad Drugą Nadświadomością, a potem nad pozostałymi koloniami Dominium, przejmując pełnię władzy nad sektorem. Nie mając innego wyjścia Mengsk nawiązał współpracę z Raynorem, Artanisem, Fenixem, Zeratulem i Kerrigan, choć zrobił to wyjątkowo niechętnie, wciąż mając na uwadze możliwość zdrady ze strony Królowej Ostrzy. Zdecydował jednak, że tak długo jak ten sojusz będzie mu pomagać odzyskać tron będzie pomagać Kerrigan. Arcturus miał użyć nadajników psionicznych w celu przejęcia dla swej byłej podwładnej kilku szczepów. Ta zaś pomogła mu wyzwolić w zamian za to jego rodzinny Korhal. Mengsk ponownie stał się imperatorem. Jednak Sarah rzuciła mu ostrze w plecy, czyli posłała swoje siły by wymordować osiem miliardów ludzi. Zabiła Duke'a, a następnie Fenixa. Imperator, w ramach zemsty, wysłał flotę mającą pokonać Kerrigan, ale ta zniszczyła większość armady, podobnie jak DZZ i protosów. Wycofał się więc na Korhal i przejął władzę nad większością planet. Podbił też stare, konfederackie światy, jak na przykład Mar Sarę. Tymczasem Rekieterzy stali się organizacją rebeliancką, a Protektorat i Kombinat ogłosiły secesję. Mengsk wystosował teorię "zdrajców ludzkości" na Umojan, Rekieterów, Morian i Ziemian, głosząc że tylko ludzkość w Dominium Terran może przetrwać. Wojna Szczepów tymczasem dobiegła końca. Sektor Koprulu podzielony został między trzech najważniejszych graczy - Hierarchę nowo powstałych Daelaamów Artanisa, imperatora Mengska oraz Królową Ostrzy. W międzyczasie Duran tajemniczo zniknął, a Konfederacki Ruch Oporu został całkowicie zniszczony przez Duchy Dominium. Zimna Wojna thumb|284px|Statua Mengska po Wojnie SzczepówNadchodzące lata były konsolidacją siły Dominium. Na skutek dwóch poprzednich wojen Dominium, razem z Rojem i Protektoratem Protosów, stało się głównymi rozgrywającymi. Propaganda zepchnęła Rekieterów oraz pozostałe organizacji terran do roli pograniczników i separatystów, a z Raynora zrobiono terrorystę. Dominium anektowało mnóstwo niezależnych dotąd planet, a także ogłosiło projekt odzyskania Tarsonis, na którym w podziemiach wciąż szalały zdziczałe zergi. Tymczasem Arcturus zarządził mobilizację wojsk w dwóch kierunkach - jednym przeciwko zergom i częściowo protosom, a drugim w celu unicestwienia wszystkich grup rebelianckich. Artanis i Arcturus wypracowali, każdy na swoich warunkach, linię zdemilitaryzowaną, w której użycie broni oznaczało wojnę między Protektoratem z Shakuras, a Dominium z Korhalu. Do 2504 roku Arcturus odbudował większość układów i niemal całkowicie przywrócił Konfederację w swojej wersji. Wyelimonował też pozostałe Stare Rody, jakie mogły mu zagrozić i ujawnić kto odpowiadał za zagładę stolicy starego rządu. Założył też ponownie w 2502 roku Pograniczne Rubieże na Mar Sarze i zurbanizował Korhal do rangi zurbanizowanej planety oraz stworzył potężną armadę okrętów kosmicznych. W Walhalli utworzył tajną placówkę badawczą, gdzie rozpoczęto projektowanie, testowanie, a na końcu budowę krążowników Minotaur i Loki oraz potężnego mecha Odyn i jego mniejszej wersji określonej kryptonimem Thor. Wszystkie prototypy były konstruowane w Walhalli, starej placówce upadłej Konfederacji. Niestety Arcturus nie osiągnął w pełni swojego zamiaru, ponieważ po Wojnie Szczepów Umoja i Moria oddzieliły się. Protektorat Umojański ogłosił ideologiczną wrogość wobec imperium Mengska, doprowadzając do ochłodzenia stosunków z nimi, a Kombinat Kel-Moriański odizolował się od reszty sektora. Zjednoczenie z rodziną W pewnym momencie Arcturus odkrył, że na Księżycu Van Ostena przebywa jego kochanka, Juliana Pasteur, wraz z ich synem Valerianem. Młodzieniec, mając już 21 lat zrobił dobre wrażenie na ojcu. Był młody, ambitny oraz znał ziemskie sztuki walki. Nie porzucił jednak swoich zainteresowań jak archeologia czy ksenotechnologia. Szczególnie zaczęła interesować go historia protosów oraz ruiny starożytnej rasy Xel'naga. Arcturus odkrył, że rasa ta dała początek zergom jak i protosom, dlatego zlecił archeologom raportowanie wszelkich znalezisk powiązanych z tą rasą. Wierzył, że dzięki temu zdobędzie panowanie nad sektorem oraz pokona zarówno Protektorat jak i Rój, następnie jednocząc wszystkich pod jednym berłem po raz kolejny. Znalazł też notatki Valeriana, kiedy ten przyleciał z ojcem i matką na Korhal. Gdy w 2502 roku zmarła Juliana, Valerian poświęcił się odnalezieniu artefaktów jakie mogłyby mieć związek z wymarłymi obcymi. Założył Fundację Moebiusa, aby nadzorować pełną działalność archeologów Dominium w kwestii ksenopaleotechnologii. Tymczasem ojciec czytając notatki syna znalazł ważne informacje o pradawnym artefakcie, jaki mógłby deinfekować Kerrigan. Wsparł więc działalność syna, aby ten znalazł artefakty. Cel: Kerrigan Wiedząc że Kerrigan może być osłabiona imperator postanowił znaleźć kogoś, kto zabije Królową Ostrzy. Zawarł więc układ z Tychusem Findlayem - jego wolność za zwłoki Sary Kerrigan. Na wypadek zdrady zainstalował w skafandrze kod, który wprowadzony zatrzymałby jego organy wewnętrzne i zabił na miejscu. Wiedział kogo wziąć, gdyż był to członek Niebiańskich Diabłów, kierowanych przez Raynora. Tymczasem Dominium Terran na jego rozkaz rozpoczęło ostrą kampanię wojskową i propagandową celem przedstawienia Kerrigan jako zła od samego początku, protosów jako nieczułych i wrogich ludzkości obcych jacy chcą ich zniszczyć by uchronić od infekcji zergów oraz Jima i jego buntowników jako najemników i rewolucjonistów, chcących zniszczyć zjednoczonych terran. Kampania zakończona została sukcesem, a co więcej wszyscy niedominialni terranie teraz figurowali jako "zdrajcy ludzkości". Zrozpaczony Raynor pogrążył się w pijaństwie. Jednocześnie zaczęła się masowa militaryzacja i archeologia w państwie Arcturusa. Wciągał do wojska każdego, kogo się dało, a niezdolnych do walki zsyłał do wykopalisk. Wprowadzenie nowych maszyn bojowych sabotowało działania Rekieterów, którzy zmuszeni zostali do pracy jako najemnicy dla przeciwników Dominium Terran, stając się przez to najlepszą tego typu formacją w całym Sektorze Koprulu. Tymczasem niedobitki DZZ zebrały się, stając się albo najemnikami, albo wojskowymi Dominium. Niektórzy przeszli nawet na stronę Rekieterów, jednak było ich mało. Wielu doskonale wiedziało, że Mengsk sprzymierzył się z Kerrigan, Raynorem i Artanisem, żeby zniszczyć dominację Ziemi nad tym regionem galaktyki. W 2504 roku, dzięki kilku informacjom od Mengska i własnej intuicji oraz starej znajomości Findlay dotarł do Raynora, który świeżo zniszczył bazę Pograniczne Rubieże na Mar Sarze, rozpoczynając tam otwartą rebelię przeciwko rządom Arcturusa. Mengsk nie przejmował się tym, ponieważ dla niego jedna planeta nie była niczym szczególnym. Był prawdopodobnie w szoku, kiedy zobaczył, że na wykopaliskach, gdzie Dominium wysyłało niezdolnych do służby mieszkańców, odkryli jeden z artekatów Xel'naga. Valerian zaczął znikać, a Arcturus skojarzył - to był jeden z poszukiwanych przez syna artefaktów. Druga inwazja zergów Tychus dotarł na Mar Sarę, planetę gdzie 4 lata wcześniej Mengsk spotkał Naczelnika i Raynora. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie ukryją się Rekieterzy. Nie ścigał ich, ponieważ wolał ich zaszczuć niż zrobić męczenników. NIedługo później jednak, w 4 rocznicę zakończenia Wojny Szczepów, doszło do planetarnej rewolucji przeciwko Dominium, co pokrzyżowało pierwotne zamiary Arcturusa. Zniszczono jego propagandowe holobordy, a ludność zniszczyła centrum logistyczne w Pogranicznych Rubieżach. Dodatkowo siły Raynora, którym pomagał Findlay, przejęły artefakt Xel'naga, będący jednym z tych, które poszukiwał Valerian. Był to element Ogniwa - artefaktu, jaki był jedyną nadzieją wszechświata. Niedługo po wybuchu rewolucji jednak Mar Sarę zaatakowały zergi. Rój rozpoczął inwazję na masową skalę i jedynie Hyperion zdołał ocalić tamtejszą populację, jaka dołączyła do rebeliantów. Myśląc że to tylko Mar Sara Horner przedstawił prawdziwą sytuację - to była masowa inwazja na sektor terrański. Kerrigan wróciła i postanowiła znaleźć elementy artefaktu, lecz wszyscy myśleli, iż tak naprawdę chodzi o zniszczenie Dominium i pozostałych rządów ludzkości, by później zająć się protosami i przejąć sektor na wyłączność, a następnie rozszerzyć o wiele dalej swoją infekcję. W tej sytuacji imperator wysłał Tychusowi wiadomość, że czas by nauczył się tak wiele o Królowej Ostrzy, jak to tylko możliwe. Będę rządzić tym sektorem... Przez dłuższy czas Mengsk zmuszony był radzić sobie z licznymi problemami - uchodźcami z Obrzeży do Planet Centralnych, działaniami rebeliantów oraz protoskim oczyszczaniem planetarnym. Nie dbał o lud, lecz o własną skórę. Coraz więcej ludzi widziało nadzieję w oddziałach najemnych oraz rebelianckich, jak grupa Jima. Co więcej działalność wzmogło Ostrze Cienia, zbuntowana grupa duchów, jaka zmieniona została przez liczne eksperymenty w nową generację - Widma. Aby zaradzić inwazji przywrócił odsuniętych od dowodzenia starych generałów z czasów Konfederacji, a także penetrował ruiny terran i obcych. Jednym z wykopalisk była planeta, którą 4 lata temu wymordował podstępem - Tarsonis. Rekieterom trudno było tutaj wrócić, głównie przez złe wspomnienia. Jednak informacje, jakie mogli znaleźć w ruinach dzięki wykopaliskom Dominium były zbyt cenne by można je było zignorować. Z tego też powodu napadali na pociągi, które przewoziły towar, mając za pomoc Grzechotniki. Nowe zabawki pozwoliły dogonić pojazdy, a także znaleźć to, po co Arcturus wysłał do tego obszaru wojsko - starego adiutanta. Ten jednak okazał się być zabezpieczony, więc potrzebowali szyfranta - pułkownika Orlana. Mengsk jednak również o tym wiedział. Złożył najemnikowi z Portu Umarlaka hojniejszą ofertę, wobec czego ten na to przystał. W porę jednak Mira przeszła na stronę Rekieterów, którzy uprzednio jej zapłacili 700 minerałów. Połączone siły rozpoczęły atak i zdobyły bazę Orlana, zabijając również Ducha Dominium, wysłanego przez Arcturusa. Kiedy Orlan się poddał Mira go zamknęła, a rebelianci zabrali robota. Wówczas w laboratorium Hyperiona doszło do ujawnienia faktu, dlaczego Dominium Terran tak go chciało. Ujawnione zostało nagranie, w trakcie którego Mengsk rozkazał Duke'owi rozstawić i włączyć nadajniki psioniczne, a Kerrigan i Raynor odradzali. Później doszło do ujawnienia części nagrania po zbrodni, podczas której lider Synów Korhalu ostrzegł Jamesa, by nigdy nie wchodził mu w drogę, ponieważ albo będzie rządził w sektorze Koprulu jako jedynowładca, albo obróci go na popiół. Byłego podwładnego Korhalianina wręcz zamurowało. Zdobył bowiem broń, dzięki której mogli ujawnić prawdę o Mengsku. W tym celu za radą Han udali się do Walhalli i zniszczyli pięć baz Dominium używając do tego przejętej prototypowej maszyny bojowej - Odyna. Nie wiedząc o niczym maszyna przybyła na planetę stołeczną, a gdy Rekieterzy postawili bazę na południe od nich Raynor dał sygnał pilotowi maszyny - Tychusowi - do ataku. Arcturus zorientował co się dzieje, kiedy rebelianci przejęli 3 stacje UNN. Było już za późno, by cokolwiek zrobić. Nawet oddziały Warfielda nie mogły zaradzić dalszemu rozwojowi wypadków. Nie wiedział też kto pilotował Odyna, więc kazał go zniszczyć, jednak gdy chłopaki Raynora zrobiły swoje zostawiły mecha na Korhalu. thumb|315px|Mengsk broni się po odtworzeniu nagraniaMengsk dosłownie został zapędzony w kozi róg. Telewizja obróciła się przeciwko niemu, wszystkie media podawały poparcie dla imperatora na poziomie 14%, co było najniższym kiedykolwiek oficjalnym wynikiem, a ludność widziała go teraz jako tyrana, nie zaś zbawcę i obrońcę. Wszelkie teorie spiskowe dotyczące jego persony zaczęły być traktowane jako prawda. Kiedy tylko zwołał konferencję prasową w swoim pałacu, zaprzeczał wszystkiemu odnośnie tego, jakoby miał udział w upadku Tarsonis i Konfederacji. W pewnym momencie dziennikarka Universal News Network - Kate Lockwell - spytała go czy nadal jego rządy oznaczają oddanie wobec ludu oraz jego ochronę, co potwierdził. W pewnym momencie jednak z dyktafonu puściła nagranie adiutanta 23-46, którego znaleziono na wybitej planecie. Wydarzenie to było początkiem zamieszek w Dominium oraz serii buntów przeciwko Arcturusowi. Teraz Mengsk musiał walczyć na dwa fronty - przeciwko zbuntowanej ludności oraz obcym. Wydarzenie to było w zasadzie początkiem końca jego tyranii oraz ery Dominium, jako monarchii absolutnej. Syn i Rekieterzy Kiedy w Dominium miały miejsce rozruchy, sektor atakowały zergi, a Rekieterzy zajęli się artefaktami on zdecydował się na zwalczenie rewolucji, ale siła i ilość wystąpień oraz uczestników zajść była tak przytłaczająca, iż nierzadko postanowił wysłać siły zbrojne. W pewnym momencie zaginęło jego pół floty, wraz z krążownikiem Bucefał - flagową jednostką floty Dominium. Co więcej zniknął jego syn. Mengsk miał złe przeczucia, że jego syn gra w jakąś własną grę. Okazało się, iż jako książę koronny szukał artefaktów Xel'naga, ponieważ razem mogły stworzyć jednolitą strukturę, jaka pokonałaby Królową Ostrzy. Valerian nawiązał kontakt z ojcem dopiero pod koniec roku. Okazało się, iż znajduje się nad Char, bazą wypadową Roju. Myślał że oszalał, choć docenił jego zamiar udowodnienia, że jest godnym następcą. Również zauważył, iż jest z nimi Warfield. Wątpił jednak w doświadczenie syna. W pewnym momencie jednak u boku młodego Mengska zjawił się znienawidzony przez imperatora Raynor. Zaznaczył, że dla Sary nie ma już ratunku, tak samo jak dla niego. Postanowił zabrać Białą Gwiazdę, nowo powstały okręt i natychmiast ruszyć na czele flotylli na Char. Na polu bitwy zauważył jak Jim, Tychus i Horacy ramię w ramię, wspomagani i nawet dowodzeni przez Valeriana ustanawiają przyczółek i niszczą wszelkie skupiska uli. Był pod wrażeniem walki Rekieterów oraz Dominium, ale zakazał interwencji, zamiast tego wszystko obserwując z orbity. Miał zamiar znaleźć się w zasięgu kombinezonu Findlaya. Kiedy siły terran były oblegane przez wszystkie szczepy zergów i wydawało się, że nie ma nadziei w pewnym momencie artefakt wystrzelił energię psioniczną z pełną mocą i zniszczył wszystkich poza terranami w zasięgu. Władczyni zergów padła w głównym ulu, gdyż dzięki artefaktowi doszło do jej deinfekcji. Królowa Ostrzy zginęła, na powrót stając się terrańską kobietą. Raynor, Tychus i oddział Dominium lojalny wobec Valeriana ruszył do ula, by uratować Sarę i zabrać ją z tej potwornej planety. Znaleźli ją nagą i oszołomioną, ale żywą. Raynor wziął ją, ale wkrótce podszedł Tychus, jaki dostał polecenie wyeliminowania Kerrigan. Gdyby nie Jim kobieta zginęłaby. Wobec tego odbił pocisk, a następnie rewolwerem zastrzelił z bólem starego przyjaciela. Śmierć Findlaya pokrzyżowała imperatorowi plany, a Rekieterzy i syn Arcturusa odeszli wraz z nią, zabierając kobietę na pokład Bucefała. Tymczasem sam monarcha Dominium miał inny plan - spreparować dowody oraz pokazać, że to on nakazał Warfieldowi atak na planetę. Sam zaś do lojalnych państwu marines wraz z Horacym wysłał rozkaz pozostania i zabezpieczenia ciała niebieskiego, by przygotować je pod terrańską kolonizację. Pościg za Kerrigan Wiedząc, że Kerrigan została uwolniona spod wpływu zergów Mengsk postanowił ścigać ją za wszelką cenę i zabić. Jednak niespodziewanie w obronie Jima i Sary stanął jego własny syn. Biała Gwiazda przygotowała broń do ostrzału Bucefała na którym znajdowała się kobieta, jednak Valerian wyraźnie postawił się ojcu. Okręty Raynora i młodego Mengska mimo ataku ze strony flotylli Arcturusa wskoczyły w prędkość nadświetlną, docierając do Portu Umarlaka. Imperator nakazał rozpuścić propagandę, że zwycięstwo nad Rojem odniósł on, nie Raynor. Wyśledził grupę w Porcie, gdzie ponownie syn mu się postawił. Wówczas okazało się, że jego poplecznicy zwą się teraz Renegatami i zadeklarowali przymierze z Rekieterami. Zrozumieli, że ojciec księcia koronnego nie jest wyzwolicielem i obrońcą ludzkości, a tyranem i ludobójcą, a jeszcze bardziej zaczął dziwić fakt, kiedy książę zdawał się wiedzieć o okrucieństwie ojca 5 lat wcześniej. Siły rebeliantów dotarły do stacji Skygeirr, gdzie zdołali zyskać pomoc doktora Naruda, lecz okazało się, iż ma ze sobą hybrydy oraz wezwał do siebie władcę Dominium. Tam zaoferowano następującą propozycję - życie Kerrigan w zamian za życie rebeliantów. Wtedy Sarah przebudziła się, będąc wściekłą na Mengska, pamiętając co jej zrobił oraz kim się przez niego stała. Kobieta swoimi mocami psionicznymi rozszarpała na strzępy mieszańców, umożliwiając ucieczkę Rekieterom i Renegatom. Mengsk i Narud nie darowali tego. Jednak sami nie byli całkowicie przegrani - przejęli artefakt, jaki użyto do ocalenia Sary. Arcturus umieścił go w swym pałacu na Korhalu, by był ostatnią linią obrony przed niegdysiejszą Królową Ostrzy. Wkrótce zgubił trop Rekieterów oraz sił jakie podążyły za jego synem. Tymczasem sami ukryli się u wrogów ojca, a w ojczystej przestrzeni matki chłopaka - Protektoracie Umojańskim. Przyjęli jego, Sarę i Jima z otwartymi ramionami. Minęło wiele miesięcy, a cesarz był wściekły, nie mogąc odnaleźć sił rebeliantów. Napotykał jedynie rozbite oddziały Roju, które teraz tworzyły słabe i niezorganizowane szczepy. Wkrótce jednak los się do Mengska uśmiechnął - penetrując przestrzeń umojańską w poszukiwaniu Kerrigan wojska Dominium Terran, którymi kierowała November Terra znalazły ściśle tajne laboratoria w pasie asteroid o nazwie XT39323. Okazało się, że nie tylko Milicja Umojańska kontroluje to miejsce, lecz także Rekieterzy. W ich skład wchodziły też siły, jakie podążyły za Valerianem, które teraz były częścią sił rebelianckich. Próbując złapać Sarę rozwalili całą placówkę, lecz nie zdołali jej złapać. Jednak udało się pojmać kogoś innego - Jamesa Raynora. Nie mogąc się ewakuować Jim został schwytany przez oddziały Novy, a następnie przewieziony na statek więzienny o nazwie Moros. Siły Dominium Terran namierzyły następnie Bucefała i Hyperiona. Kerrigan została na Phaetonie, gdzie z pomocą zergów pokonała ariergardę wojsk Mengska. Niestety wieczorem odebrała smutną wiadomość - Raynor został przesłuchany i rozstrzelany. Arcturus mówił o zwycięstwie, lecz to były tylko pozory. W rzeczywistości Jim został uwięziony i miał być kartą przetargową. To tylko popchnęło Sarę do zemsty - wróciła do zergów i zaczęła przejmować szczep po szczepie, niszcząc lokalne wojska - na Kaldirze protosów, a na Char - Warfielda, zabijając jego lecz pozwalając odlecieć rannym żołnierzom z globu. W pewnym momencie Sarę odwiedził Zeratul, który pomógł jej dotrzeć na Zerusa - ojczyznę zergów - gdzie terranka w pierwotnej niecce rozrodczej stała się hybrydą terranki i pierwotnego zerga. Tak ponownie powstała Królowa Ostrzy, lecz tym razem jako wolna od Amona istota. Zbierając całą moc przywódców stad, w tym samego Zurvana oraz zawierając alians z jednym z nich - Dehaką - wraz ze swoimi sługami w postaci Zagary, Abatura oraz Iszy rozpoczęły sukcesywną kampanię przeciwko Dominium. Zakładnik Kiedy Rój przebijał się przez planety Dominium niespodziewanie na podbite planety przyleciały komunikatory nadawczo-odbiorcze. Nie wiedząc co to jest siły zergów przeniosły to do głównego lewiatana. Mengsk skontaktował się z Kerrigan, odkrywając że powróciła do poprzedniej formy. Odparł, że Raynor żyje i jest następujący warunek - jeśli ma żyć, ona ma trzymać się z dala od Korhalu, co oznaczałoby że od przestrzeni Dominium również. Sarah postanowiła działać i dlatego zniszczyła też kluczowego sojusznika Arcturusa - doktora Naruda. Przy okazji zyskała też swojego - dawnego wiceadmirała DZZ Stiukowa, wskrzeszonego przez tajemniczego cerebratę - Dagotha - ponad 5 lat temu na lodowej planecie dzięki technologii terrańskiej i protoskiej, a także zainfekowaniu go wirusem hiperewolucyjnym Roju. Rój obrał więc kierunek na przestrzeń Dominium, gdzie znalazł Hyperiona. Z będącymi na pokładzie Mattem i Valerianem skontaktowała się Kerrigan od razu przechodząc do sedna. Valerian miał wątpliwości czy można jej ufać, ale Horner stwierdził, że jeśli istnieje choćby cień szansy, że James jest żywy to rusza po niego. Horner i młody Mengsk natychmiast ruszyli w stronę Portu Umarlaka, gdzie mieli nadzieję zdobyć pułkownika Orlana, którego więziła Mira Han. Na nieszczęście Mira musiała walczyć z Rekieterami, jednak siły terrańskich rebeliantów zdołały pokonać najemniczkę i odzyskać pułkownika. Kiedy Rekieterzy Raynora wrócili Kerrigan powiedziała, iż Orlan ma godzinę, ale syn Arcturusa zastrzegł, że nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ nie może ryzykować, że jego ojciec mógłby przez to wykryć włamanie, a potem przenieść Jima lub nawet go zabić, tym razem naprawdę. Sarah zrozumiała, więc poczekała aż terrański watażka skończy. Ostatecznie udało im się odkryć gdzie imperator wsadził niegdysiejszego szeryfa Konfederacji i swojego zbuntowanego podwładnego. Królowa Ostrzy rozpoczęła masowe zabijanie żołnierzy, oszczędzając jednak więźniów oraz personel cywilny, jak również zbierając dane wywiadowcze, które chciał wykorzystać później Horner. Kiedy stary Mengsk odkrył co się dzieje wcisnął ze swego pałacu przycisk autodestrukcji Morosa, niszcząc na początku cały mostek oraz zabijając dziesiątki niewinnych terran. Jego zamierzeniem było zniszczyć statek oraz zabić jednocześnie jak Raynora, tak i Kerrigan. Pomysł ten jednak ostatecznie się nie udał. Przebijając się przez szeregi z pomocą swoich obcych uratowała ukochanego, zabezpieczając blok o zaostrzonym rygorze, lecz niestety spotkanie było chłodne, a on - zdruzgotany jej wyborem, mówiąc że ich romans dobiegł końca. Detronizacja thumb|312px|Arcturus po wkroczeniu do gabinetu KerriganNa skutek uwolnienia Raynora Rój zdołał zjednoczyć wszystkie szczepy i sprzymierzyć się z rebeliantami. Siły zergów skierowały się na Korhal. W trakcie blokady planety Valerian poprosił Sarę by ta zrzuciła swoje siły w kierunku niezamieszkałych terenów, a posuwała się gdy uda się ewakuować cywili. Mimo tego, iż było to dla niej bardzo trudne, zgodziła się, ponieważ Arcturus mógłby to obrócić jeszcze bardziej przeciwko niej. Rekieterzy ewakuowali ludność korhalską, czego nie robiło Dominium pod wodzą Arcturusa. Siły Rekieterów oraz Dominium pod wodzą Valeriana pomagały zatem w ocaleniu niezliczonej liczby istnień. Ludność zaczęła się zastanawiać kto tutaj jest potworem - zergi czy imperator. Kiedy Mengsk zrozumiał, że siły przedzierają się coraz szybciej do Augustgradu, nie napotykając żadnych cywili po drodze, pokazał swojego asa w rękawie - zakłócacz psioniczny. Siły Dominium nie musiały się trudzić w niszczeniu oddziałów Kerrigan. Ale nie wzięli pod uwagę jednej rzeczy - Dehaki. On i jego stado pierwotnych zniszczyli generatory zakłócacza. Jako że nie należeli do świadomości zbiorowej, którą posiadały zergi Kerrigan zakłócacz nic mu nie robił. Kiedy tylko urządzenie zostało przez niego wyłączone ofensywa, posuwająca się naprzód wraz z każdym zmniejszeniem zasięgu zakłócacza, ruszyła na niego pełną parą, kompletnie go niszcząc. Mengsk, mimo iż był wściekły postanowił wysłać do dzielnicy imperialnej najskuteczniejsze i najbardziej elitarne oddziały - Gwardię Imperialną. Jednocześnie przyznał że nie docenił Sary, ponieważ dopiero wtedy Dominium Terran odkryło pierwotne zergi. Tymczasem siły Rekieterów ewakuowały 1/4 planety, ale ofensywa musiała ruszyć na dzielnicę pałacową natychmiast. Kerrigan nie miała wyboru, a Valerian przyznał że zginą miliony. Sarah powiedziała zatem, żeby ewakuowali wszystkich i nie wchodzili jej w drogę. Raynor jednak postanowił po tych słowach opracować plan - pomoże swojej ukochanej, ponieważ on też musi się policzyć z ojcem Valeriana, natomiast wszyscy pozostali z wyjątkiem najemników mają opuścić Hyperiona i udać się na Bucefała, by kontynuować ewakuację. Siły Kerrigan, w tym Zagary, Stiukowa i Dehaki dotarły na miejsce i rozpoczął się atak na pałac. W trakcie oblężenia z zachodniej flanki siły Dominium zostały zaatakowane przez okręt Raynora. James postanowił pomóc Sarze, która postanowiła, że bierze na siebie prawą flankę, zostawiając ukochanemu lewą. W trakcie walk niejeden raz musiała bronić jego bazy, gdy Gwardia go atakowała. Do akcji włączono nawet Dumę Augustgradu, najnowszy typ krążownika. Co więcej na Hyperiona posłał również odzyskanego Odyna, ale ten został zniszczony, choć niewiele brakowało a Jim zostałby zabity. Tak się jednak nie stało, a siły sprzymierzeńców dotarły pod Pałac Imperialny, następnie niszcząc jego bramy. Oddziały Arcturusa jakie były w środku zostały zdziesiątkowane przez działającą samodzielnie Królową Ostrzy. thumb|left|336px|Mengsk pokonany przez KerriganKiedy tylko kobieta weszła do gabinetu starego Mengska zastała go dziwnie spokojnego. Kiedy okazało się, że nie zamierza uciekać przedstawił swoje urządzenie - artefakt Xel'Naga, jaki ją wtedy wyzwolił na Char. Torturował ją nim dwa razy i choć energia psioniczna z niego była dla niej bolesna, a on odporny wyglądało na to że wciśnie trzeci raz przycisk i ją zabije. Przeliczył się - na ratunek przyszedł w swoim pancerzu Raynor. Rebeliant rzucił nim daleko do przodu, a ten przypadkowo zniszczył ręką swój pilot do urządzenia. Jim wyjął pistolet ze swojej kabury, lecz ostatecznie schował go, gdy tylko podniosła się Sarah. Kobieta ruszyła z pełną furią na Arcturusa, przebijając go swoimi ostrzami i przygważdżając do ściany z monitorami. Kiedy ten wypowiedział po jej kwestii ostatnie słowa, że zrobił z niej potwora ta odparła że to właśnie zrobił, ale z nich wszystkich. Kiedy tylko to powiedziała przyłożyła do jego twarzy prawą dłoń, ładując mu do mózgu mnóstwo energii psionicznej, jaka zakończyła się potężną eksplozją, niszcząc gabinet i ciało zdradzieckiego lidera terran. Jednocześnie jednak duetowi nic się nie stało. Kiedy tylko imperator zginął Sarah i Rój Zergów opuścili Korhal, ruszając na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem - zniszczyć Amona i odzyskać utraconą wolność. Dziedzictwo Śmierć Mengska sprawiła, iż terranie pozostali bez silnego przywódcy. Tak było do czasu, aż władzę objął jego syn. W wyniku śmierci cesarza Druga Wielka Wojna zakończyła się, a Dominium zyskało nowego i młodego przywódcę. Nowa doktryna polityczna była całkowicie inna - inne frakcje nie były już zdrajcami rodzaju ludzkiego, lecz innymi organizacjami, które po prostu nie zgadzały się z Korhalem bo kłótnie były rzeczą jak najbardziej ludzką. Dodatkowo uwolniono więźniów politycznych, a Rekieterzy stali się częścią imperium, teraz jako elitarna grupa wojsk. I choć pół roku później wybuchła niemalże apokaliptyczna Wojna Ostateczna to jednak Dominium mogło się cieszyć spokojem, a zergi i protosi przestali stanowić zagrożenie, między innymi ze względu na fakt, że zaczęto ustalać granice stref w Sektorze Koprulu. Jednocześnie rosły napięcia wewnątrz mocarstwa. Powstali między innymi Obrońcy Ludzkości z przyjaciółką Arcturusa - Caroliną Davis - na czele, jacy uznawali Valeriana za słabego, a ich celem było przywrócenie Dominium do stanu przez 2505 roku. Mimo ich powstania, jakie sprowadziło zagładę na miliony niewinnych terran oraz zagroziło rozpętaniem konfliktu między Korhalem, a protosami z frakcji Tal'Darimów pod wodzą Alaraka dzięki Novie Terrze udało się uniemożliwić wszczęcie wojny na pełną skalę. Zaszły w tym czasie liczne zmiany - wiodącym inżynierem wojskowym został Rory Swann, admirałem floty mianowano Matta Hornera, a głównym naukowcem uczyniono Egona Stetmanna. Pomimo tego widmo ojca wciąż ciąży nad młodym władcą. Charakterystyka Arcturus Mengsk był przepełnionym żądzą władzy i zemsty człowiekiem. Atak na Tarsonis odsłonił jego prawdziwe oblicze. Nie cofał się przed niczym, byle tylko zyskać swój cel. Kerrigan nazywał "swoją największą porażką", głównie dlatego, że to ona zabiła jego ojca. Potrafił ograć ludzi i zyskać najwięcej dla siebie. Był pełen pychy i wykazywał pogardę dla przeciwników, lecz co najważniejsze - nigdy ich nie ignorował. Gdy Raynor ukazuje mu się na pokładzie Bucefała przy Valerianie, mówi zdecydowanym, ponurym głosem i nim gardzi. Ukazuje to jego prawdziwą naturę. Do samego syna podczas ataku na jego statek po bitwie o Char mówi, że chce, by Kerrigan zginęła. Potrafił poświęcić własne dziecko, byle tylko to osiągnąć. Przeliczył się podczas ataku na Korhal i opublikowania dowodów ludobójstwa. Został oczerniony na oczach kamer, a potem pokonany, mimo pewnej wygranej. Pojawienie się Raynora go zdziwiło. Wykorzystał Tychusa, by zabić Królową Ostrzy. James przeczuwał to i zabił z olbrzymim bólem przyjaciela, za co Raynor do końca życia darzył Arcturusa jeszcze większą nienawiścią. Mengsk wykorzystał obcych jako swoją okazję do uzyskania pełni władzy. Ogłosił, że tylko on może powstrzymać protosów i zergi przed wytępieniem rodzaju ludzkiego i wyłącznie ludzkość zjednoczona pod sztandarem Dominium Terran jest w stanie się im przeciwstawić. Sam natomiast uważał się za ostatnią nadzieję ludzkości na zbawienie, deklarował także, że wszystkie organizacje walczące, będące oddzielnymi bytami lub nie uznającymi władzy Mengska (Rekieterzy Raynora, Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi, Protektorat Umojański) są niczym innym jak zdrajcami ludzkości. Sam zaś używał słów jako swej najistotniejszej broni, niszcząc medialnie wrogów oraz manipulując innymi, jak właśnie w przypadku syna, który przysiągł że nigdy nie będzie taki jak ojciec, lecz będzie od niego dużo lepszy. Ciekawostki *Łacińskie imię "Arkturus" jest odpowiednikiem imienia Artur. Gwiazda w Drodzie Mlecznej (na niebie jest trzecią z największych) również nosi tą nazwę, lecz trochę skróconą - Arktur. Nazwa Arktur jak i imię pochodzi z greckiego słowa Αρκτοῦρος oznaczającego strażnika niedźwiedzia (arktos - niedźwiedź i ouros - strażnik). *Pierwotnie miał być ambasadorem terran na Korhalu, który po agresji protosów stał się głównym wodzem ludzkiego gatunku. *Adiutant znaleziony przez Rekieterów pokazuje jego mowę z krwistoczerwonymi oczami. Prawdopodobnie ten zabieg miał podkreślić jego złowrogi charakter albo też wykazać przynależność do frakcji (czerwony był przed Legacy of the Void kolorem Dominium). *Wielu graczy sądzi, że Arcturus Mengsk tak naprawdę (świadomie lub nie) wypełniał wolę Amona. Świadczy o tym między innymi podarowanie artefaktu przez Naruda, pozostawienie Kerrigan na śmierć, nakaz jej późniejszego zabicia, czy produkcja hybryd (jeśli Raynor odtworzył misje Zeratula, będzie się zastanawiać, czy Mengsk macza palce w końcu świata podczas jednej z ukrytych misji). en: Arcturus Mengsk Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Postacie z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Przywódcy Terran Kategoria:Dominium Terran Kategoria:Synowie Korhalu Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Dynastia Mengsków